totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaka cena za życie?
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 9: Poprzednio: Zadanie polegało na przeszkodach. Tak jak poprzednio.. to była najlepsza drużyna Socjopatów przegrała a dwie najgorsze osoby mogły tylko wylecieć. Ostatecznie zagłosowano na Sadie, byłą kapitankę już nieistniejącej drużyny. Doszło do walki pomiędzy Amie i Celestią za którą srogo zapłaciła Amie. Wróciła Claire i właściwie można powiedzieć że dalej wszystko żyje własnym czasem.. Ale czy napewno? Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę . Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Jurgita z kosą. Celestia krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Katie z napisem BFF. Levianne z ustami zaklejonymi taśmą. Maggie z wieloma twarzami. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Majli z kulą do burzenia. Ktoś bawiący się kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Widok biegających mutantów. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. Ktoś depczę kartkę z napisem "Przyjaciel". Chodzące Zombie. Selene z czarnym notatnikiem. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. Jakaś nieznana osoba wybiega z budynku. Obraz przedstawiający osobę powieszoną. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia. Widać Amie przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Korianth: Sektor Socjopatów: Levianne(Pz): 'Kurna, już połowa odpadła! Niedługo pewnie będzie rozdzielenie, na co jak najbardziej czekam, bo nie chcę znowu przegrać, i chcę, aby było co raz bliżej do finału. A, no i eliminacja Sadie...wcaale się tym nie przejęłam...Może teraz w drużynie mam tylko jakąś dziwną Majli, Jurgitę, która mnie nie cierpi i...William'a. ... '''Levianne(Pz): '(alone) '''Levianne: '''William, choć na słówko! ''Szepnęła do William'a który znajdował się parę metrów od niej i czyścił buty czy coś. '' W tym momencie oczy Katie zaczeły się robić żółte i dostała mocnych drgawek, kamera zacżeła przylizać się do jej twarzy aż w końcu zamkneła oczy. Po kilku sekundach z powrotem się otworzyły i gwałtownie wstała wyciągając z spod łózka walizkę. Wyciągnęła z niej pare rzeczy, nożyczki i udała się do toalety czy czegoś tam. Maggie zasypiała, ale zauważyła Katie biegnącą w kierunku toalety, w której się zamknęła. Maggie: 'Katie? Katie! Nie rób niczego głupiego..! Katie..! Ka... Cholera! ''Maggie próbowała wejść do tej toalety czy coś, ale była zamknięta. Po chwili Katie wyszła z toalety całkiem odmieniona. 'Katie: '''Od dziś zaczynam nowe życie!! Wygram to, możecie mi tylko buty czyścić łajdaki!! ''Ku zdziwieniu Maggie Katie była kompletnie łysa, założyła na głowę perukę Marylin Monroe. Na sobie miała jedynie czarną odsłaniajacą pępek czarną bluzkę, do tego neonową futrzaną kamizelkę i szorty, które i tak miała juz wczęsniej. Nie miała butów, bo czekała aż ktoś zacznie jej całować stopy. Piers tymczasem obserwował całą sytuację, tradycyjnie siedząc pod drzewem, które w sumie od jakiegoś czasu już okupywał. 'Piers: '''Popieprzony świat... ''Mruknął cicho. 'Piers (PZ): '''Z każdym dniem tutaj jest coraz gorzej. Ludzie dziczeją w oczach... Dzielnica Rozrywkowa - Dom Strachów ''Drużyny zostały wprowadzone do tego domu, wraz z Aishą. Dom był zniszczony i było w nim bardzo ciemno. '''Aisha: No jak widzicie tutaj odbędzie się wasze zadanie! Dom naprawdę okropnych okropnych, okropniutkich strachów, patałachów oraz to wszystko co znaleźliśmy na planach horrorów. :3 Waszym zadaniem jest po prostu przejście przez nasz Baaardzo okropny dom strachów od którego na pewno wam będzie się chciało posikać ze strachu. Trzymajcie się i wasz mocz przy sobie! No to.. zaczynamy! <3 Aisha pstryknęła i zniknęła. (Waszym zadaniem jest przejść przez Bardzo Straszny Dom! Po prostu, każdy kiedyś w takim był i na pewno się bał, albo powienien się bać i tyle. To jest wasze zadanie. :3 Co jakiś czas będzie aktualizacja informacji a my będziemy się wtrącać i straszyć. xoxo) Poczynania Socjopatów William: 'Straszny dom? ''Zaśmiał się kpiąco pod nosem. 'William: '''Poważnie? ''Był bardzo rozbawiony samą ideą strasznego domu. Przecież połowa tych bajeczek o duchach, potworach to jedynie ludzkie brednie, które tworzą sami przerażeni by wyjaśnić swoją niewiedzę. To takie banalne.. No ale cóż. 'WIlliam: '''Skoro mamy przejść to razem drużyno? ''Levianne weszła do Domu Strachów. Z początku trochę się przestraszyła, ale chciała poradzić sobie jak najlepiej w zadaniu, i nie być znowu zagrożoną. 'Levianne: '''Okej William... ''Przysunęła się do jego ucha i coś mu wyszeptała. '''Levianne: '''Ale nie idźmy z Jurgitą...Boję się jej... '''Levianne(Pz): '''No wiecie, straszny dom, ona za mną nie przepada...Kto wie jakby to się mogło skończyć...(please) '''William: Ale powinniśmy iść razem! Odparł nieco wystraszonej Levianne, która znowu go obejmowała. William: 'Poza tym co jest strasznego. ''Ściągnął jakąś pajęczynę. 'WIlliam: '''Zwykłe gniazdo pasożytów, nic więcej. ''Mruknął. '' '''Levianne(Pz): '''Okej. Jak chce iść z tą wariatką która trzyma broń w kieszeni, to jego sprawa. Dla mnie to w sumie jeszcze lepiej... '''Levianne: '''Noo...Okej... ''Weszli na schody. Levi utknęła noga w jednym ze schodków, ale William jej pomógł. Kiedy znaleźli się na pierwszym piętrze, chcieli się rozdzielić. 'Levianne: '''Hmm...Dwa korytarze...Jeden w jedna stronę, a drugi w drugą...Może żeby sprawdzić co jest w każdym z nich rozdzielimy się? '''Levianne(Pz): '... Tuż za Levianne pojawiła się postać w masce, która głośno krzyknęła do ucha Levianne i uciekła popychając wszystkich z drużyny. 'William: '''Levianne! ''Zażenowany spojrzał się na nią. 'William: '''Czemu tak wrzeszczysz? ''Potarł się po głowie i wstał. Pomógł jej przy okazji. 'William: '''Duchy i rzeczy nadprzyrodzone nie istnieją! To tylko iluzja. Zgaduję, że to była płachta czy coś. Naprawdę, trochę mniej bujnej wyobraźni. ''Rozejrzał się przez oba korytarze. Zauważył stojącą świeczkę, która zapalił leżącą obok zapałką. Przybliżył oba korytarze. W końcu wskazał jeden z nich. 'William: '''Z tamtego czuć jakby powietrze napływało. Pewnie otwarte okno czy przejście, więc skierujmy się tam bez podziału na grupy. ''Dokładniej mówią wskazał na prawy korytarz. W zasadzie zaczął kierować się w tą stroną, licząc że drużyna też pójdzie tym korytarzem. 'Levianne: '''Okej. :3 ''Wszyscy poczuli powietrze, jednak nigdzie nie było żadnego okna. Levi się trochę przestraszyła i wtuliła w William'a. 'Levianne: '''C-ccoo to jest? '''Levianne(Pz): '''Tak na prawdę tylko udawałam że się boje, tak na prawdę w ogóle się nie bałam...*włazi na nią pająk* AAAA!! '''William: '''Zwykły podmuch. ''Odparł i objął ją, by nieco uspokoić dziewczynę. 'William: '''Wszystko w porządku, to jedynie świst. ''Odparł jej z uśmieszkiem i szli dalej tymże korytarzem. Podłoga zdawała się potwornie skrzypieć. Sam był nieco zapokojony stanem tego potwornego domu. Levianne szła dalej, kiedy nagle zauważyła zjawę na ścianie. 'Levianne: '''Aaaa!! ''Ale okazało się że to jest jej cień. (please) 'William: '''Se.. ''Nagle potknął się o własne nogi i padł prosto na stołek. Poczuł ból i potarł swój podbródek. '''William (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Prędzej chyba wyjdę stąd martwy niż wystraszony! Dlaczego ona jest taka bojażliwa! '''William: Tsch... Parknął widząc Levianne i jej strachliwe zachowanie. Jedyne co zrobił to złapał ją i wręcz wymusił by go ściskała i tak szedł dalej przez siebie. Korytarz wydawał się robić coraz bardziej ciasny i było coraz ciemniej. Robiło się dziwnie duszno i panowało dość ponura atmosferka. Coś to mu przypomniało i nieco odsunął dziewczynę od siebie. Raz próbowała już coś zagrać i nie mógł pozwolić by za dużo też jej sobie pozwolić. Jeszcze by pomyślała, że rzeczywiście by się w nim zakochała. Ale w końcu mieli swój potajemny sojusz na boku więc czuł się za nią nieco odpowiedzialny. Niby tam jeszcze była Majli i Jurgita ale zatracił się nieco. Nagle William i Levianne zorientowali się, że Majli i Jurgita gdzieś zaginęły... powinni wrócić, aby je odnaleźć ;) Tak więc William wziął się w garść i się cofnął. Zaczął donośnie krzyczeć i nawoływać. William: Jurgita! Majli! Gdzie jesteście! Jurgita zeskoczyła ze strychu z radosnym uśmieszkiem przed Williamem. Jurgita: Tu jestem słodziaku. Odparła z radosną mina. William: A..Aham? Był lekko spłoszony i zdezorientowany jej nagłym pojawieniem i naszło go dziwne uczucie. William (Pokój zwierzeń): Prawie jak to uczucie kiedy dowiedziałem się o istnieniu Majli i Klementyny. Codziennie się czegoś dowiadujemy. William: Widziałaś kulomiotającą i jej popychadło? W końcu wszyscy mamy dotrzeć. Jurgita: Ty za pewne jesteś William, nie? Wzruszyła ramionami. Jurgita: Już raz dałeś mi się we znaki. Zmierzyła go ponuro wzrokiem, po czym uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka. Jurgita: Nie znam kulomiotającej, kto to? William: 'Odcisnąłem? ''Trochę nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale miał inne sprawy na głowie. '''William: Zresztą. Słyszę, że nie kojarzyrz jej. Westchnął głęboko. William: Dobra wezmę ją, bo jeszcze ogarniam jak wygląda a ty idż tam dalej i poczekaj chwilę przy Levianne. Jakoś chyba trafisz. Jurgita: W tym wyzwaniu z ucieczką. Mrukneła niezadowolona. '' '''Jurgita:' Mała małpkę goniłeś wtedy. Powiedziała obojętnie udając się do Levi. '' '''William:' Trochę przerażające... Mial chyba szczęście, że nie widział dokładnie jej twarzy. Ruszył przed siebie by pochwycić za Majli. Ta oczywiście stała sobie z tyle nieogarniająco. Klementyna: 'No rusz się dalej! ''Zwróciła się do chłopaka. '''Klementyna: Ty! Znowu... William: Nie czepiaj się tylko choć. Klementynia: '''Żebym grzmociła kulami Majli? No way... '''William: Po prostu łap ją za rękę i niech się ruszy.. nie musi grzmocić. William (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Jakkolwiek dwuznacznie to brzmi. *chichra się przez chwilę po czym przybiera poważną minę* Opanowanie i spokój. *Nadal się chichra* ''I tak zebrawszy z powrotem Majli dołączył do czekającej Levi i Jurgity. 'William: '''Idziemy! ''Pomknęli przed siebie, dalej w ten ciemny korytasz. Natrafili jednak na przeszkodę, którą było/ła '' Poczynania Jamników '''Maggie: '''Dobra, musimy przejść przez Dom Strachów? Serio? Pomysły im się skończyły? Po prostu wejdziemy i wyjdziemy, szybka akcja. Za mną, Jamniki! ''Maggie weszła z drużyną do Domu Strachów. '''Maggie: '''Przede wszystkim, nie rozdzielajmy się. W takich miejscach strasznie łatwo jest się zgubić. '''Selene (PZ): Moja matka zawsze mówi, że mój pokój wygląda jak dom strachów. Jakieś czaszki, nietoperze. Krwiste ściany. Oj taaam. Selene podeszła do Maggie. Selene: Dobra, może powinniśmy jakoś się zabezpieczyć? Związać czy co? Żeby faktycznie nic i nikt nas nie porozdzielał. Ten na końcu szeregu zawsze może zostać zabrany i będzie lekki problem. Maggie: 'To dobry pomysł, ale... nie mamy czym się związać. Choć... Poczekaj. ''Na suficie zwisała "pajęczyna", która w rzeczywistości była jakimś długim sznurkiem, pozorującym na pajęczynę. 'Maggie: '''Dobra, to powinno wystarczyć. Jest dosyć mocne, więc gdyby coś kogoś złapało, to na pewno poczujemy szarpnięcie. ''Obwiązała siebie i drużynę liną, tak, że jedna osoba była połączona z drugą, tworząc łańcuch. 'Maggie: '''Możemy chyba już ruszać. ''Tymczasem Piers, który był na końcu łańcucha rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu w którym przebywali. 'Piers (PZ): '''Wygląda to całkiem nieźle, chyba ktoś się naprawcował przy budowie tego. ''Przed drużyną Jamników wyskoczyła jakaś dziewczyna ubrana w kostium wampira i zaczęła ciągnąć Selene za rękę. Okazało sie, że Katie tak naprawde nie zmieniła się w jakąś dziwaczkę, weszła do strasznego domu zapłakana. 'Katie: '''Sadie, ja wiem, że tu jesteś, znajdź się!! ''Nicky obudziła się. <3 '''Nicky: Już jestem. <3 Zobaczyła, że ktoś ciągnie jej psiapiółę, Selene. Nicky: Zostaw ją, ty pokraczny Miłoszu w stroju wampira! Odwróciła się, a potem znowu pojawiła się przed dziewczyną. Zaczęła szczerzyć kły, a konkretniej zęby wampira, która znalazła na ziemi. <3 Nicky: Khrrrr! Maggie poświeciła Nicky przed twarzą latarką, przez co Nicky była straszniejsza. Dziewczyna, która trzymała Selene uciekła zapłakana, szukając tatusia. '' '''Nicky:' Sel, Miłoszu, jesteś cała! <3 Przytuuuul. :3 Maggie ogarnęła się po tej całej sytuacji. Maggie: 'No, Selene widocznie miała rację co do porywania osób. Musi nas jak najwięcej przejść przez ten budynek, ale na szczęście jesteśmy związani, to raczej nic nam nie będzie! ''Rozejrzała się, gdzie można pójść. 'Maggie: '''Skoro to dom, to powinien mieć drzwi na zewnątrz z tyłu budynku, przejdźmy więc przez te drzwi... Hmm... Te! ''Wskazała na drzwi na końcu korytarza. 'Maggie: '''I tak pewnie czeka nas jakaś niespodzianka, bo byłoby za łatwo. ;u; ''Spuściła tylko głowę i poszła. 'Selene: '''Dzięki Nicky...co to za wywłoka była...? ''Mruknęła nieco zdezorientowana rozglądając się. '''Selene: No tak, dobrze, że jesteśmy związani...Przyspieszmy nieco kroku. Odparła w stronę Maggie. Maggie tymczasem otwarła drzwi. Jej drużyna znalazła się w kuchni, czy czymś wyglądającym jak kuchnia. '' '''Maggie: '''W takim typowym domu, powinno teraz byś gdzieś tu wyjście na werandę albo altankę, czy coś w tym stylu. ''Zaczęła się rozglądać po kuchni, obczajała też, czy nikt z jej drużyny nie zaginął. Maggie: 'Okej... Wszyscy są, nikt nie zaginął. Na szczęście. '''Selene: '''Hej, Maggie. Skoro jesteśmy w tej niby kuchni...może tak uzbroimy się w coś. Nawet byle łychą jak dobrze namierzysz to porządnie przypie.dolisz. '''Maggie: '''Jest tutaj dużo ostrych rzeczy, więc będziemy bezpieczniejsi... Selene ma rację, again! ''Zaczęła wyjmować z szuflad duże noże kuchenne i porozdawała je każdemu. '''Maggie: '''Tylko używajcie ich do samoobrony, nie tnijcie się tym, bo pewnie jakiegoś tężca dostaniecie... '''Selene: Spoooko, raczej żadnych emo tu nie mamy. Rozejrzała się. Selene: Nie, nie jestem emo. Maggie: 'Nikt nie powiedział, że jesteś emo... Co nie? ''Zaczęła się zastanawiać co jeszcze zrobić. W sumie nie wpadła na nic, więc postanowiła, że wyjdzie z drużyną przez drzwi, prowadzące rzekomo na zewnątrz. Rzekomo. 'Maggie: '''Dobra, chodźmy. Co będzie to będzie, mamy broń, jesteśmy razem, źle nie powinno być. ''Otworzyła drzwi. 'Selene: '''Sorry, wolę uprzedzać takie rzeczy. Tak btw. to po głowie chodzi mi parę pomysłów pani kapitan jak moglibyśmy wygrać. ''Zamknęła drzwi. xD 'Maggie: '''Ok, to jakbyś mogła się podzielić pomysłami, to śmiało. :3 Jestem ciekawa. ''Selene podeszła bliżej Maggie, by przekazać jej swój pomysł na ucho. '''Selene: Sądzę, że powinniśmy znaleźć przeciwników, zaczaić się na nich i unieruchomić, by zgnili tu ze strachu, a my na luzie stąd wyjdziemy. Maggie: '''Dobry pomysł! :3 Jedyny problem jest taki, że mogą być gdziekolwiek. Ale, można spróbować to zrobić. Martwię się z kolei też, że możemy być niedaleko wyjścia, a w ten sposób byśmy wygrali... Ale to mało możliwe. Więc, chodźmy ich "przycisnąć". '''Selene: Lepiej mieć pewność, że tamci nic nie zrobią. Ucisz się na chwilę a usłyszysz jak Levi trzęsie tymi wybotoksowanymi nogami... Całą drużynę Jamników otoczyło stado zombiaków, chcących pożreć im mózgi <3. '' '''Maggie: '''Serio? ZOMBIAKI? To nawet realistycznie nie wygląda, nie mówiąc, że zombiaki nie istnieją... Dobra, miejmy to za sobą. ''Wbiła jednemu zombiakowi nóż w gardło, po czym zaczęła ciąć tak, że odcięła mu głowę. Selene przełknęła głośno ślinę. Dostrzegła Maggie, której szło dość nieźle... Sama pobiegła w stronę jednego z zombiaków i kopnięciem oderwała jego głowę. Selene: 'Spadajmy stąd lepiej, szybko! ''Maggie wbiła na zakończenie drugiemu zombiakowi nóż w oko, po czym go wyrwała. Pobiegła w stronę wyjścia (tego, co wcześniej Jamniki miały się udać), ciągnąc resztę za sobą, w końcu byli związanie. Jamniki wydostały się z pułapki. '''Maggie: '''Dobra... Wszyscy są cali? '''Selene: Wszyscy są...a czy cali...raczej tak... Odparła otrzepując się z kurzu. Drużyna znalazła się na korytarzu... nie mogli chyba zrobić nic innego jak pójść dalej i czekać na obrót wydarzeń (: Więc se poszli dalej. (please) Selene: To...lewo, prawo? Co teraz...? Mruknęła, gdy pojawili się na jakimś korytarzu. Vivian: Lol... a która strona wydaje się mniej straszna? Poprawiła swoje czerwone hipsterskie okulary. Selene: '''Strzelam, że lewa...aczkolwiek mniej straszna może być tylko z pozoru... '''Vivian: Lol! Nie mamy nic do stracenia! Wzruszyła ramionami i jako pierwsza z drużyny poszła w lewo. Pociągnęła oczywiście resztę drużyny za sobą, skoro byli związani. '' 'Selene: '''Owszem, nic poza naszymi żywotami... tak czy siak gdzieś tu musi być jakieś wyjście...czy cokolwiek. Wskazówka... Rozglądała się. Drużyna szła aż w końcu zauważyła, że za nimi coś się czai... gdy dotarli do jakiegoś pokoju, zorientowali się, że jest to stado wilków. Zablokowali im drogę ucieczki i otoczyły szóstkę ze wszystkich stron, mogą walczyć, albo tuląc się i piszcząc czekać na śmierć xD. Vivian: Yolo! No cóż... albo walczymy... czymkolwiek, albo będziemy musieli... Vivian wyjęła z kieszeni latarkę i podświetliła nią sobie twarz. Vivian: Będziemy musieli... Zbliżenie na jej twarz. Vivian: Poświęcić jednego z nas... LOL! Ostatnie "lol" powiedziała z wyjątkową powagą.''' Maggie: 'Ooo, dałabym słowo, że to ten sam wilczek, któremu skręciłam kark w jednym z zadań... ;u; ''Pokazała na jednego z nich. 'Maggie: '''Ej, ludzie! Wymuście we mnie jakiś powód do lęku, żebym, no... stała się bardziej odważna! Zazwyczaj wtedy jestem nie do powstrzymania! ;u; '''Piers: '''Samo to że możemy umrzeć nie wystarczy? ''Mruknął spoglądając na wilki. Ostatnio w starciu z nimi zwyciężył właśnie on, czyżby szykował się rewanż? Selene przełknęła głośno ślinę. ''Selene: Osobiście boję się coraz bardziej...'' Wyszeptała. Sytuacja była beznadziejna, a zdawało się, że Selene tak naprawdę nie ma już siły na więcej wrażeń. Piers tylko rozejrzał się wokół siebie, spoglądając na wilki które szczerzyły kły w ich stronę. Próbował dostrzec coś co by im pomogło w ucieczce, jednak na nic takiego się nie zanosiło. Pozostało tylko walczyć... 'Piers: '''Dobra, poradzę sobię. ''Mruknął spoglądając na wilka z czerwonymi oczami. Selene skuliła się gdzieś za Piersem i Maggie i szukała jakiegoś innego ratunku. Trzęsła się niemalże jak galareta. Piers spoglądając na tego wilka, zorientował się że to musi być ich wódz. Zauważył również że w pokoju było okno, a więc wpadł mu do głowy tylko jeden pomysł. 'Piers: '''Sami tego chceliście... ''Złapał za frak "wodza" i jaknajszybciej próbował go wyrzucić przez okno. Niestety, wilk zdążył go jeszcze ugryźć w ręke, ale ostatecznie wyleciał z domku. Piers po chwili spojrzał gniewnie na resztę wilków, a te wyglądałby jak szczeniaki wyciągnięte ze schroniska, skuliły ogony i wyglądało na to że już po sprawie. 'Piers: '''Gotowe... ''Po chwili spojrzał na rękę w którą ugryzł go wilk. Krwawiła i to dosyć obficie... ''Selene:' O Boże, Piers!!! Krzyknęła przerażona. Spoglądała na jego rękę. ''Selene: Musimy to opatrzeć...koniecznie!'' Piers: 'Nie...Nie trzeba. ''Mruknął, ale dobrze wiedział że jest wręcz przeciwnie. Selene zerwała jakąś niby zasłonę, która gdzieś się tam pałętała i obwiązała nią ranę chłopaka. '''Selene: Nie mam czym tego przemyć... Odparła drżącym głosem. Dalej się bała, ale chciała chociaż teraz zachować więcej spokoju. Selene: Musisz wytrzymać... Piers spojrzał na dziewczynę. Piers: '''Nie jedno przeżyłem, dam radę. '''Selene: Oby... Odparła przełykając głośno ślinę. Selene: 'To...c-co teraz...? '''Piers: '''Jak to co, chodźmy dalej. ''Mruknął. Selene tylko lekko kiwnęła głową. Wystrachana dalej szła za resztą drużyny. 'Selene (PZ): '''Coś we mnie pękło...sama nie wiem...te wilki, ta istota, która chciała mnie porwać...presja by nie dać się zabić...mam jakieś dziwne zachwiania... Boję się cholernie... ''Piers zerknął na Selene, która co krok się strzęsła. Westchnął, podszedł do niej i objął ją lekko przytulając. 'Piers: '''Będzie dobrze... ''Szepnął jej na ucho. '''Piers (PZ): '''Chyba. '''Selene: Chcę już stąd wyjść... Odparła niemalże ze łzami w oczach. Piers: 'Wyjdziemy. ''Odparł idąc z resztą teamu dalej przez korytarz. W końcu dotarli do kolejny drzwi. ''Selene': Myślisz, że już blisko...? Piers: 'Jeśli mam być szczery, wątpię. ''Złapał za klamkę i zaczął powoli otwierać drzwi. Nicky w tym czasie zapierdoliła część futerka wilczka, które najwyraźniej zgubił podczas uciekania przed Piersem. '''Nicky: Mhh, symbol zwycięstwa! <3 Wyciągnęła z kieszeni swój medalion. Wsadziła do niego swoje znalezisko i założyła medalion na szyję. ''Nicky PZ: To medalion mojej czeskiej babci. Powiadała, że jeśli wygra się wojnę z kimś wielkim, warto trzymać przy sobie część jego "życia" albo zdjęcie. W którymś tam odcinku pokonałam wilki, ale nie zdążyłam nic takiego znaleźć. ;u; Dzięki, Piers. <3'' W pokoju była kompletna ciemność... zastanówcie się, czy serio chcecie tam wejść ;) Piers spojrzał na resztę drużyny. Piers: 'Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja wchodzę... ''Zostawił Selene z Maggie a sam wszedł do środka. Nic nie widział, aczkolwiek też nic nie było słychać... Nie miał latarki, więc nic nie widział... coś złapało go za nogę i zaczęło ciągnąć z dala od drzwi, którymi wszedł. ''Selene': ...może trzeba sprawdzić co z nim...? Weszła do pokoju. Nie było nic widać. Selene: '...ale tu strasznie... ;____; Na cholerę żeś tu wlazł...'' Rozejrzała się. ''Selene:' Piers?! Piers?! Jesteś?! Ale Piersa słychać nie było, było widać za to jakiś cień który wił się, jakby się próbował uwolnić. ;u; ''Majli z Klemcią weszły do domku <3 '' Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Locked Terror